Never Thought
by twilightyaoilover
Summary: I never thought they would turn on me, I never thought of being a vampire, I never thought I would have 2 lovers. But here I am never thinking and more never thought lay ahead why me!


So I decided to start something good and not just anything I pulled out my ass okay it is a yaoi story and based on Harry Potter and Twilight with a little Underworld. We shall begin Oh yah I have an F in English anyone want to be my BETA. Please and Thank You.

* * *

Prologue

_ I would have never thought they would leave me like this I saved their lives and they just abandoned me. Now I was running away from them I can't _ "You think you can run Harry Potter." A dark figure came into view. _Damn I'm caught Harry thought_

Harry had to think fast or he would be caught and off to Azkaban before I can cast a spell.

Harry lifted his wand to his target.

_Ascendio._ Thetarget flew into the air_ Avada Kedarva. _The green light shot from his wand his opponent flew to the ground withering and twitching as it gasped for air. Harry stepped toward his attacker.

"Who sent you little demon." He stepped on the figures chest. He gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Dumbledore, Dark Lord, he says" He coughed mid-way "He says you are now a threat to man-kind." With that he died. _Know they are scared of me because of my power hypocrites. If someone were to defeat me they would have to kill that person and so one. _Another figure stepped into view I lifted my wand

"Wait Harry It's me Draco." Ever since the war we have been the best of friend's heck even before that we were as Americans put Fuck Buddies.

"Oh Draco sorry as you can see" I kicked the lifeless carcass "I was put under the impression that you would be a next dead body." Draco laughed and stepped closer to me and put a hand on my chest. Puberty decided to be good to me and grant me a few extra inches in many places which came in handy for time with Draco I had grown broader and taller not to mention stronger. Draco buried his head into the crook of my neck but he had to tip toe.

"And you said you'd never be able to see the day you had to look up at me." He laughed into my neck

"I also said I would rather die than have to talk to you." He kissed down my neck.

"Don't you think we should get a move on before all of this Dray. I may be sex deprived but I want to be alive to." He sighed and looked up at me with his clear blue eyes and porcelain skin.

"Okay I guess." We heard a yell from far away

"We found him we also found his follower" he screamed I told Draco to run but he hesitated

"Dray please I don't want to you loose you." I said the only three words I could think of "I love you." And with that I kissed his forehead and teleported him to one of of the people that had called me and showed their loyalty to me.

Draco yelled a word that was unreadable. I ran the other way but the figure was catching up fast and he had help they were on their brooms _how can I out run them_. From above one of them yelled.

_Reptuspectis. Crucio. _The spell hit my back and I fell into withering pain my body jerked I gasped for air everywhere was starting to hurt the only thing I could think of was Draco and how I hoped he was safe

_Please be safe Dray Please be safe_. "There he is down there I got him the spell hit him!" they came down fast and hurriedly ran to where my body was.

"Well what do we do with him Dumbledore wanted him alive." One figure reminded the other

"The blonde one got away the Dark Lord here saved him." He kicked my side the leader spoke up

"Lets just leave him here and get Dumbledore; I mean come on, no one saving him." They laughed and left me there to die so they could come back and do god knows what to me. I heard a scream

"There! There he is." The figure ran to my side they lifted my head and placed it on their lap and held my hand.

"Harry don't leave me please don't leave me I love you too." The figure was rambling. It was then I knew who the figure was.

"Dray is that you." I coughed the stench of blood was everywhere another figure or figures had approached.

"Harry it's Aro I'm here to help you." Aro spoke kindly I coughed

"How can you help me?" I laughed Draco squeezed my hand.

"This is no laughing matter Har." Draco sighed

"I will turn you Harry it is the only option I have left and for the sake of your lover I think it is best" Aro said it fast. My lifeline was thinning.

" But what about Draco I don't want to leave him alone, He's all I have." I smiled the blood pooling into my mouth was suffocating I had to cough, the blood spattered on their two shirts.

"Sorry." I apologized on my deathbed and I apologized for ruining their shirts _Silly me_

"Harry I will turn you and him if that is what you what love." It was the only option I had I looked into Draco's eyes

"It's okay Harry, anything for you, you and I forever." He smiled "Okay Aro, let's get to vampirism" I laughed and they looked at me as if I were crazy. Aro bent down and went to the right side of my neck and bit down the feel of the venom was pouring through my veins the fiery sensation was enough to give a weak man a run for his money. I screamed and held on to Draco's hand as if it were the only lifeline left. The venom burnt like hell, Aro ripped my shirt and bit down on my lower torso I screamed even more, the pain tripled. If it were possible I think I screamed louder than before. I think I heard Aro ask Draco to move I couldn't hear anything over my loud screaming. Aro bit down on my left neck this time. I passed out from the pain. And that was the day I started my new life as a vampire with my lover right by my side.

* * *

**So what do you think**, **did it suck, was it awesome. I need you to leave reviews so I know. Oh and if you are not like me as I just scroll down the authors note and het to reading. Then you read my note I NEED A BETA!!! Please and Thank you!! Review review review review!! **

** Twlightyaoilove out!!!!!! **


End file.
